Dorm Buddies
by trinity1504
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has had it up here with his new roommate Sasuke Uchiha. The guy is a totally self-absorbed and cold and to top it all of he hooks up with girls all time, making it impossible for Naruto to spend any time in his own dorm room. So how in the world did Naruto fall head over heels for this guy? SasuNaru, Yaoi


Bear with the first part of this chapter. :)

I promise this is a good story! And it is strictly SasuNaru. Don't be fooled into by Sasuke's promiscuity or Sai's weird personality toward Naruto. There is no SaiNaru in this. I strongly dislike love triangles so they won't be any in this story. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did all Akatsuki members would be alive and continuing to commit heinous deeds in their epic awesomeness and Sasuke would have kidnapped Naruto long ago and there would be some kinkiness to say the least ;)

**Dorm Buddies**

Part 1

Naruto Uzumaki, eighteen year old freshman at Konoha University, was pissed. His tan hands gripped a rolled up stack of papers, ringing them in the sadistic hope that they were his roomate's neck. He was far too tense and agitated to sit at the dining hall table with his friends who were eyeing him warily. Their friend, who was normally a ball of perpetual sunny motion, had been delving into uncharacteristic and frequent mood swings for the past three weeks, ever since the blonde had switched dorm rooms.

A pale hand touched Naruto's shoulder. "Why don't you sit down?" A voice chalked full of fake concern said. Naruto whirled around, ready to bite Sai's hand off. Sai was one of the blonde's best friends even though he was a bit too touchy feely sometimes and had the emotional and sympathetic range of a rock, but Naruto was first off, not a morning person and it was the morning, and he was just itching to exhaust some of the anger built up in his system. Before he could even snap at Sai, a harsh voice scolded him. "Naruto, you baka, sit your butt down. You're going to cause a scene." Naruto huffed and sat down, listening to his pink haired friend. Around the table sat Sakura, a pink haired girl who wanted to be a doctor, Chouji, a plump boy who wasn't sure what his major would be in yet, Shikamaru, an engineering major, and Kiba who wanted to be a vet, a vet only for dogs. All of them had been at the same table during freshman orientation at the start of the year six months ago and had become fast friends. Sakura was a little bossy, Kiba a little dog-obsessed, Shikamaru a bit lazy, Chouji a bit lackadaisical, Sai a lot insulting and Naruto a bit too 'Naruto' but they got along great and were now as close as siblings.

Sai slid into the seat next to Naruto. "Ugly's right. You were about to make a scene." Sai said casually. Naruto snickered as an angry vein popped out on Sakura's forehead. "Say that again and I'll punch your face in." She growled, quite literally meaning her words. Sai gulped and turned towards the blonde and away from the pissed off pinkette. Sakura was very violent tempered which combined oddly with her pleasant-natured doctoral instincts.

"Sorry, I just haven't been getting any sleep lately and I hate my new roommate." He muttered somberly. Sakura looked across the table at her best friend, a little worried about him. When, three weeks ago right after moving in with his new roommate, Naruto had begun to complain, Sakura had dismissed his whining. After all, she had had a huge crush on his new roommate in the beginning of the year, and if she was being honest still kind of liked him. He was the biggest catch in school after all, handsome and smart. But Naruto, for the past few weeks, had nothing but bad stories to tell to his friends and Sakura was starting to really feel bad for the blonde she had previously been envious of.

"What did he do this time?" Sakura asked. Blue eyes looked at her, before Naruto shook his head. He didn't want to tell Sakura. He didn't want her to know what a jerk his roommate was. He felt guilty for telling Sakura of the guy's actions and real personality and thus ruining her dreamy view of the prick.

Naruto got up to buy a bowl of ramen from the dining hall, and when he returned to his seat, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji were already gone. He quickly slurped the contents down, tuning out Sakura's speech about how unhealthy his diet, which mainly consisted of ramen, was. She too then left, saying that she needed to shower, even though she was going to a cadaver class, which meant she had to shower after too. Just the thought of dead bodies made the blonde feel queasy and his face took on a greenish hue.

"Okay, I think that stuff might actually be making you sick." With that said, Sai grabbed the ramen bowl and what little was left in it and got up, depositing it in the closest garbage can.

"Hey, I wasn't done yet!" Naruto stood up and walked next to Sai, looking mournfully into the garbage. The two walked outside the dining hall, a cool breeze hitting them as they exited the building. Sai casually slung an arm around the shorter male's shoulders. "So, dickless, tell me. You never did say what got you to come warm my bed last night? Not that I'm complaining." Naruto scowled at the nickname and shrugged out of the other's arm. Sai simply put the hand into his pocket, not minding the rejection at all.

Naruto sighed aloud. Since he was alone with Sai now, Naruto had no reason not to tell him. After all, Sai was probably his closest guy friend. Naruto glowered at the sidewalk just thinking of what he had done this time. 'I fucking hate Sasuke Uchiha,' Naruto thought as he recalled last night.

_It was around eleven when Naruto wandered back into ANBU Hall, the building where his room was. He dragged his feet up the stairs to the third floor. It wasn't even that late but it had been a long day. Just because he was tired didn't mean he was in a bad mood though. On the contrary he was feeling great. He had just been in Kiba's room and had participated in a videogame contest. He, Kiba, Kiba's roommate Shino, and their neighbors from across the hall Rock Lee and Neiji Hyuga had all hung out in there for the past few hours. Naruto had ended up winning and proclaiming himself 'the ultimate champion'. A smile tugged on his lips as he tiredly stepped into the hallway leading to his room. He really hoped Sasuke was asleep, or better yet gone. It had been a few weeks since he moved into Sasuke's room because of a pipe leak in his old room. He and Gaara had both had to be relocated since the room could not be lived in. He had to admit he missed his redheaded friend a little. The guy was antisocial but Naruto had started to crack his shell and he thought they were just starting to become close. He didn't really see Gaara much anymore. Gaara had been put in a room in their building, Genin Hall, while Naruto had been forced to move across campus to ANBU hall. And now he was stuck with Sasuke Uchiha. The blonde wasn't even sure why Sasuke had such a large room and no roommate in the first place. And all the two had done since Naruto arrived was fight. Sasuke would insult Naruto, Naruto would annoy Sasuke, both would exchange snide comments and rude remarks, and Naruto couldn't remember one civil word being spoken between the two. They were opposite ends of the spectrum in almost every way. Naruto was tan with blonde hair and blue eyes. Sasuke was pale with onyx eyes and equally black hair. Naruto had always struggled with school and college was no exception while Sasuke was a natural genius. Naruto was bubbly and friendly, but Sasuke was cold, conceited and in the blonde's opinion suffering from a serious superiority complex and big head. _

_Naruto reached his room and pulled his necklace off. After losing multiple keys in only a few months the blonde had started keeping his key on the necklace he kept around his neck. It had a slim turquoise crystal on it and Naruto never took it off. The idea had proven to be golden so far since he hadn't lost this key yet._

_Naruto unlocked the door and quickly slipped his necklace back on before pushing the door open quietly. The quiet action was not for the sake of Sasuke, but rather Naruto who didn't want to deal with Sasuke in case said boy was sleeping and woke up. The raven would no doubt bitch at the blonde for being loud. Naruto closed the door softly and took a few steps before freezing as a loud, lewd moan echoed through the room. The moan was definitely feminine and Naruto flushed with not embarrassment but rage. Yes, it was embarrassment the first several times, maybe even the first dozen he had walked in on similar situations, but now Naruto was just pissed and revolted. It had been a mere three weeks since he had moved in with Sasuke, and it seemed like every other time the blonde entered the room, the guy had a different girl on the Uchiha's bed, against the wall, on the counter. It was disgusting. Needless to say the blonde was afraid to touch anything except for his own bed. _

_A few low grunts sounded and spurred Naruto into action. The room was set up so that when one walked in they entered a narrow hallway with a door on the right, the bathroom, a door on the left, the closet, and an open space up ahead where both beds, desks and a counter were. The beds were on opposite sides of the room, tucked up against their own walls, out of sight when one enters. So the blonde stomped forward, switching on the lights, and stopped in the middle of the large space, looking at Sasuke's bed in disgust and annoyance. A squeal sounded when light flooded the room. The girl's eyes widened as her eyes landed on the blonde who she had not noticed come in. Black eyes looked emotionlessly at the blonde now standing in the middle of the room._

"_What the fuck teme!" Naruto exclaimed. His eyes were narrowed into slits. Usually when he found Sasuke with a girl they were making out, and even though he knew they did more when he left he had never seen it. But what he saw now was definitely new. A girl, one Naruto had never seen before, was sprawled on top of Sasuke with only her underwear on. Sasuke was below her, with a tshirt and boxers on. One of his hands pressed down on the bed while his other was cupping the girl's breast. The girl looked annoyed and glared at Naruto. Naruto shot her an equally annoyed look before turning back to glare at his roommate. Naruto was disgusted by Sasuke and furious with him because he had told the raven to 'reign in his abnormal and disgusting sex drive for a bit' because he wanted to actually relax in his dorm room this week. The blonde deduced that apparently this was too much to ask of such a bastard. Naruto fought the feelings that assaulted him when he saw the girls hands wrapped around Sasuke's length, hiding it from slitted blue eyes. He felt sick, turned on, and inexplicably angry at the site. _

"_Get out. Can't you see we are busy." Sasuke responded coldly. He looked like he could care less that Naruto had walked in on him doing something normal people would be embarrassed to be seen doing. Naruto sensed that the other male was slightly annoyed and this just made the blonde even angrier. Naruto was so fed up with this guy. Now usually Naruto would just walk out, and walk around campus for a few hours or so and return. By then the girl was usually gone and the blonde would go straight to bed. But the blonde had gotten so little sleep because of this lately that he was just done. He walked over to his bed and pulled the pair of sweatpants and a tshirt off and into a bag before turning and walking to the door. If he looked at Sasuke and the girl again he felt like he would heave or blush and he wasn't sure which would be more embarrassing. He could feel the spiteful gaze of the girl on him along with the intense gaze of Sasuke. _

"_Sayonara sluts. I'm off to Sai's." The blonde muttered before slamming the door. Naruto missed the evil smirk that graced Sasuke's lips before the door closed. He couldn't believe that he was unable to spend time in his own dorm room because of that guy. If Sasuke wasn't bigger and more muscular than him he'd totally beat the crap out of him._

_About five minutes later, the blonde was knocking at the Sai's door. Sai lived in ROOT Hall, right next door to Naruto's new dorm house. A few moments later a familiar false smile appeared in the doorway. _

"_Hello Dickless. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Naruto gave Sai a brief glare._

"_Can I stay here tonight?" Sai's smile widened and he opened the door wider to let him in. Sai had a single dorm room, meaning he didn't have a roommate. Naruto walked in and they both sat on the floor. The blonde looked through a sketchbook of Sai's that was lying on the floor while he pulled out a bag of chips and stared at the blonde. "Why are you here?" He cringed at the bluntness of Sai's question. He wasn't asking in a mean way, but he tended to say stuff that was offensive. Naruto still wasn't sure if Sai was just socially inept or simply a bastard that liked to offend people. _

"_I'll tell you another time." Naruto answered and Sai didn't press for anything more._

Sai's fake smile looked extremely strained and his agitation seeped through his mask. "You can come over whenever you want, except when I don't want you there." Sai said. Naruto smiled since Sai's offer was genuine and kind in his own way. "Thanks." Arms wrapped around Naruto's waist and he was pulled back against a chest.

"Sai what the hell?" The blonde exclaimed, beginning to squirm to get free of Sai's grip. The pale male rested his head on the top of the blonde's head.

"Look to your left it's Sasuke." Naruto stopped all squirming at Sai's words and looked to his left as Sai instructed. He could feel Sai's chin pivot on his head and look to the left too. Indeed there was Sasuke, and just looking at him made Naruto's blood boil. It pissed him off that he was roomed with that guy and how much of an absolute jerk the guy was. And to top it all off Naruto couldn't ignore how attractive Sasuke was, which pissed him off even more.

"Try not to drool, dickless." Sai spoke from above the blonde. Sai and Sakura were the only ones who knew that he was gay. Naruto blushed a deep red and glanced up trying to see Sai to see if the male was smirking at him.

At that moment the raven looked toward where Naruto and Sai were. He was leaning against the brick exterior of the building, listening to his friend Suigetsu talk about some girl. When he caught sight of a familiar blonde he froze and looked closer. His eyes narrowed and he frowned when saw something he really didn't like. The blonde was being held in some guy's arms with the guy's head propped on the blonde's, and Naruto was blushing bright red and looking at the other. Sasuke dragged his gaze from the adorable yet infuriating tan face and locked eyes the guy holding _his_ roommate. The other boy was smirking and looking straight at him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Sai looked straight into the Uchiha's eyes, enjoying the other's eyes narrowing. But as quickly as his eyes had narrowed, his face once more became an emotionless mask. Sai leaned down towards Naruto's ear, a bit closer than he normally would, and whispered to the blonde. In his peripheral vision he could see Sasuke tense and then walk away.

"You can't sleep at my place again tonight," was whispered in Naruto's ear. He had been trying to see Sai's face to see if the guy was smirking at him. He pulled out of Sai's grasp, Sasuke completely forgotten, and gave him a confused look. "Why?" The blonde asked.

"I have stuff to do. Why, will you miss my body pressed against yours as we sleep~?" Sai asked slyly. Naruto gave him a deadpan look.

"We didn't sleep together. I slept on the floor and you slept in your bed, you liar." Naruto corrected the other, whom the blonde was sure was looking for a fight. Sai flirted with Naruto at times but it was nothing serious. He really just liked to tease the blonde. He was attracted to him, but they were really just good friends.

"It's fine, though. I'll just have to drown the room in lysol." Naruto's face scrunched up in disgust. Sai chuckled and Naruto pouted, as the two headed toward their first classes of the day. Naruto was mentally berating himself for having thoughts on how attractive Sasuke was, which led to more mental berating for thinking about his roommate so much. Sai was contemplating what would happen between his best friend and Sasuke Uchiha tonight. He sure hoped something juicy happened. He didn't tell Naruto to stay in his own dorm room tonight for nothing. The blonde obviously had formed some weird crush on his roommate, even though he wasn't fully aware of its depth. And Sai was pretty sure Sasuke, liked Naruto at least a little, judging from his reaction to Sai's test earlier.

It was around six in the evening when Naruto finally returned to his dorm room. A contented sigh escaped his lips as he opened the door. Sakura, Sai and him had gone to Ichiruka's, a restaurant on campus that had some of the best ramen Naruto had ever tasted. The blonde had been taken off guard when Sakura had suggested going out to dinner there since she was usually the biggest complainer when the blonde brought it up. He didn't pass up a chance to go there with friends, though.

The room was quiet and Sasuke-less. The blonde grinned at his luck and dropped his bag in the middle of the hallway. Sasuke was a huge neat freak, despite the fact that he unsanitarily (A/N: made that word up) hooked up with girls on every available surface in the room, and the raven got tremendously frustrated when Naruto left things lying about. Naruto was continually flabbergasted whenever the raven would say anything to him about his untidy tendencies when Sasuke was the one who caused Naruto to be afraid to touch half the things in their room.

Naruto stepped into the bathroom and after shutting the door, quickly stripped and jumped in the shower. The blonde didn't need to worry about finding any 'substances' in the bathroom since he had told the raven that 'if he ever did any of that shit in the bathroom or my side of the room' that Naruto would make sure Sasuke would never be able to father any children. The bathroom and Naruto's bed and desk were off limits, and so far Sasuke had at least respected these boundaries. When he felt clean and refreshed the blonde shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. After drying himself off he slipped back into the room, leaving the bathroom door open to air out the overheated, steamy room, and pulled on a pair of orange boxers and a white tshirt. The lack of sleep was really catching up with him and he made up his mind to simply go to sleep now. Turning toward his bed, the blonde stilled and his hands fisted at his side. His sheets, which were normally sloppily tucked in, were in a messy heap at the foot of his bed. His pillow was haphazardly laying off the top of the bed, in danger of falling to the ground if bumped, but the worst part, the sight the made Naruto see red, was the white substance caked on the sheet protecting the mattress. The blonde was livid, to say the least. A string of the worst curse words he knew flew from his mouth in a continuous stream as he turned toward his roommate's side of the room, which was all neat and tidy with a made-up bed and not a hair out place. He swiped all the contents on the desk to the floor and kicked over the bin on the ground containing some textbooks and other things.

It took about five good minutes of turning Sasuke's side of the room into a complete mess before the he finally calmed down. He sent a disgusted sneer toward his bed, as it struck him that he couldn't sleep there. He eyed Sasuke's bed, inspecting the navy blue sheets. He inched closer and soon he was turning the sheets every which way, scouring the material for anything gross. When he found nothing he stepped back from the bed for a moment, contemplating. In the end, he decided that he would do it. He hoped Sasuke got pissed when he saw that he would have nowhere to sleep since his bed was occupied. It would serve him right for doing that to the blonde. Sasuke could sleep in his bed with his mess and the blonde would sleep in Sasuke's. Naruto scowled thinking how Sasuke definitely hooked up with the girl on his bed, knowing it would piss him off, because Sasuke and the girl had definitely been on Sasuke's bed when Naruto left last night. Naruto noted that Sasuke must have changed the sheets on his own bed at some point since they were black last night and navy blue today. This made Naruto feel better about sleeping there. He was beginning to wonder if he could get an STD or something from just sleeping in the same bed that they had hooked up in. Even though he knew it was a completely irrational thought he couldn't help but think it. Naruto slipped into the bed and pulled the covers up to his waist. As he lay down on his side, he inhaled the scent of the pillow. It smelled like Sasuke, making Naruto snuggle farther into the covers. The blonde briefly thought about how amazing Sasuke smelled. The soft sheets, which were much softer and far more expensive than his own, and the intoxicating scent soon lulled the blonde to sleep.

A couple hours later the door opened and a lone figure walked into the room. As he stepped forward and his foot snagged on something and he stumbled forward, losing his balance and nearly falling. He caught himself and stood back up, looking behind him to see a bag just lying in the middle of the hallway. He scowled, wondering how his roommate could be so disorganized. He walked forward, eyes widening when he took in the room. His side of the room looked like a tornado had gone through it. 'That or an angry dobe,' Sasuke thought to himself. He turned toward his bed and his eyes grew even wider. Curled on his bed, was the snoozing blonde. Sasuke smirked and walked over to the closet, quickly changing into a pair of sweatpants and nothing else. He made his way toward the bed, pausing when his knees touched the side of it. His smirk softened until a very small, but genuine smile lay on Sasuke's lips. He carefully lay next to the blonde, moving cautiously as to not wake him. The raven slid so that he spooned the other, their bodies fitting together perfectly. A pale arm draped over the smaller male's waist and Sasuke nuzzled his face into the other's golden hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Blue eyes cracked open. Staring at the tan wall, Naruto noticed how warm and comfortable he felt. He always seemed to wake up cold, but today, for some reason he didn't know, he was nice and cozy. He snuggled into the warmth. Suddenly something tightened around his waist and panic flooded his system. Almost unwillingly the blonde wriggled in the other's grip to look behind him. His breath hitched when Sasuke's sleeping face appeared only inches from his. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach at their proximity and the fact that it was Sasuke's arm draped over him and Sasuke's body against his. He couldn't help but admire how perfect the other male looked. He was just about to reach out and touch that pale, flawless skin when he realized what he was doing.

"Ahh Bastard! Get out!" The blonde hollered. Another arm reached around his body and both arms tightened around him. Naruto began to squirm and flail, which only resulted in him being held tighter. As one of flailing feet slammed into Sasuke's shin, the blonde's heel erupted in pain, causing him to hiss and still briefly.

Pain flared in Sasuke's shin, waking him from his dreamless sleep. Onyx eyes were greeted with the sight of Naruto flopping around in his arms like a fish out of water.

"Let me the fuck up, teme!" Naruto exclaimed angrily to no one in particular since he hadn't noticed that Sasuke had awaken. The raven pulled Naruto against him. Wide blue eyes and looked at Sasuke in surprise as he returned his arms awkwardly to his sides. He wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of the bed, and being this close to an awake Sasuke was causing his heart to speed up. He was feeling extremely uncomfortable. Not to mention he was getting embarrassingly turned on from being pressed against the other's warm, firm body. Too caught up in his thoughts, Naruto didn't even notice Sasuke lean in. He was whisked out of his thoughts when a pair of cool lips pressed against his overheated neck. His body went rigid and his heart fluttered. He slowly relaxed as more light kisses peppered his neck. He watched in fascination as Sasuke moved gracefully along his neck until he reached the blonde's shirt. One of Sasuke's hands left Naruto's hips and pulled the t-shirt collar down, exposing a tanned collarbone and shoulder. His eyes rolled back when Sasuke began to suck at nip at the skin along his collarbone. He lazily looked around the room, eyes clouded. But when his eyes caught sight of his bed, looking exactly the same as it had last night, a wave of sadness rushed over him.

"No." The blonde whispered. "I'm not like those girls you hook up with." Even to his own ears, the hurt in his voice was evident. "Let me up, teme!" He growled.

"You're right. You're not like them." The raven murmured against his skin. Sasuke pulled away from the tan chest and moved so his head lay on the pillow next to Naruto, his own dark eyes staring seriously into blue ones. Naruto's whole being wanted to swoon at Sasuke's words and the look the other was giving him, but a small part of him kept replaying all the bad memories of Sasuke, which were basically all he had of his roommate. His heart clenched, when he realized he had somehow fallen for him through all the arguing and exchanged insults.

"What is that your line to lay girls or something? Because it sucks." The blonde retorted nastily, trying to mask his own hurt and insecurities. Black eyes narrowed at him, and the hand around his waist tightened painfully, bruising the tan skin it was digging into. Naruto was about to turn his head away, no longer being able to look into Sasuke's eyes, when lips smashed into his own. Sasuke roughly moved his lips against Naruto's, brutally pushing against them. Not satisfied, Sasuke pushed Naruto's shoulder, causing the blonde to shift onto his back, and the raven quickly straddled him. He grew hungry for more of blonde, and ran his tongue over the blonde's lips. Naruto refused to open his mouth when he did this, and instead pressed his lips tighter together. This annoyed Sasuke greatly, and he bit the blonde lip and plunged his tongue in as Naruto gasped. He eagerly mapped out the other's wet cavern with his tongue. He had just begun to rub his tongue against the blonde's when teeth clamped down and the raven hissed in pain, his tongue retreating back into his mouth as he pulled away.

"Get the fuck off me!" Naruto glared at the raven who was now scowling menacingly at him.

"Oh so I can't kiss you but you let that other guy fawn all over you?" The raven sneered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked angrily.

"The guy that was cuddling with you outside the dining hall yesterday morning." Sasuke spat venomously, recalling the other holding a blushing Naruto. The thought made him want to put large hickeys all over that slender neck and mark him as his property.

"…Oh! You mean Sai?" Naruto asked uncertainly after a pause. Now that the blonde thought about it, that position had been rather intimate. He didn't even know Sasuke had seen him. His eyes enlarged as it struck him that Sai had probably done that known that Sasuke was watching.

"Who is Sai?" Sasuke demanded before he could help himself.

"He's my best friend. Nothing more." Naruto said. He didn't know why he added that last part on, but he wanted to assure Sasuke that he was not in a romantic relationship with Sai. The blonde hoped his desire to assure Sasuke of this stemmed from him not wanting to be characterized as a slut, and not the want to be in a relationship with Sasuke. Because he was afraid for his heart is his feelings weren't requited.

"Good. Because you are mine." The raven growled as he pulled the blonde's body against his. The blonde was confused at the other's suddenly possessive and intimate behavior. Before today Sasuke had always just seemed to be annoyed by the blonde and harbor a deep dislike for him. Though Sasuke's words made Naruto feel amazing, he couldn't help feeling confused and angry.

"Yeah me and the seven thousand girls you've slept with. Lucky me." Naruto said snidely, sarcasm dripping from his words. Sasuke glared at the blonde and tried to control his steadily rising anger and not lash out at the boy.

"Are you jealous, dobe?" the raven whispered smugly.

"I-I don't even like you, teme!" The blonde lied, trying not to let Sasuke know how true his words about jealousy were.

Sasuke's patience snapped and he once again straddled the other, looking down at him angrily. The blonde always seemed to absolutely infuriate him.

Naruto gulped when he saw how angry Sasuke looked. His own anger drained away and he suddenly felt very scared and submissive. He trembled slightly, from both anticipation and nervousness, as Sasuke leaned in before roughly kissing him again. This time when Sasuke jabbed his tongue against the blonde's lips, the blonde hesitantly parted them. Naruto was quickly melting under Sasuke's amazing kiss, and didn't even notice a pale hand slip under his shirt until it touched his skin and an indescribable fiery feeling was left in the wake of wherever the cool hand caressed his tan skin. A small moan left him as Sasuke's hand ghosted over his nipple. The other took notice of this reaction and his hand quickly returned to the bud and rubbed it before taking it between two fingers and pinching. Naruto mewled with the last of his breath, and Sasuke moved back a bit allowing them both to suck in deep breaths. Black eyes bore into Naruto's, completely indecipherable to him.

"I-I lied." Naruto whispered in between breaths. His voice was so quiet it didn't reach Sasuke's ears. The raven tilted his head to the side, and his brows furrowed. Naruto tried to steady his breathing before speaking again, this time a little louder. "I lied. I do…like you." Once the words left his mouth, the panting blonde promptly turned bright red in embarrassment. Sasuke had never seen a more beautiful or enticing sight.

"Good, because I don't want anyone other than myself to ever see you this way. Now shut up, dobe." And with that Sasuke gently planted his lips on Naruto's, moving his against the other's tenderly before wrapping his arms securely around the blonde and deepening the kiss.

**I know I should be updating my other stories but this popped into my head and I had to type it up to get it out of my thoughts. There is a part 2, at least in my mind there was… I'll write it up if people want me to. I'm busy with my other stories though so if this doesn't get a lot reviews/followers/whatever I probably won't come back to it. I don't know. This will most likely be 2 to 4 chapters at most. I haven't thought this out that well. Who knows maybe it'll just be a one-shot! Either way please let me know what you think and if you like. **

**~Trinity1504 **


End file.
